minecraftplanetearthfandomcom-20200213-history
South Madrid
South Madrid is a town that existed before the 1/10/2014 reset. It was located in north-east Argentina and it was a continuation of the spanish Madrid. It was established at 20/09/2014. It was linked via road with the North Madrid. It has an exclave in Spain, being independent of the Iberian Empire, where was the town in the past. Since 23 August 2014, the mayor is DONREPANOCHA. History: Ancient epoch. Some historians say that existed yet some buildings in the Spain center, before the towns created. That`s because maybe existed another town there, in the past. MarkusRabbit epoch. (June - July 2014) The town was created in Spain by MarkusRabbit in last week of June 2014, as Tesla`s capital (see Old Madrid). In this epoch, a spanish called DONREPANOCHA came to the town with an ambitious project: create a really big and amazing skyscraper. The project had already tried in Axim, Beograd and Berlin, but it was dennied in Axim and was impossible began it in Beograd and Berlin because were destroyed in wars. MarkusRabbit gave DONREPANOCHA a plot and financed part of the construction. This tower was Madrid Tower, and was`nt 100% finished until September 2014. Bradwalker12 epoch. (July - 23 August 2014) In second half of July, MarkusRabbit made Bradwalker12 mayor of Madrid. Brad was always inactive, so DONREPANOCHA began control the town. During this epoch, Xexekeli created Lisbon. DONREPANOCHA and Xexekeli began the Iberian Train, a train line between Lisbon and Madrid, but never was completed. Xexekeli began conquer alll the south Spain coasts. Madrid thought that Lisbon was planning circle them and the relations became freeze. DONREPANOCHA epoch. (23 August 2014 - 1 September 2014) Peninsula Epoch In 22-24 August of 2014, DONREPANOCHA became Madrid mayor because Bradwalker was always inactive. Justin made him mayor. When he became mayor, he began a expansion to East, taking Valencia Coast, to avoid that Lisbon circles Madrid. It began long discussions between the Madrid Government and the Lisbon and Ecumenical governments. Meanwhile the conflict, some of his reforms were: bigger streets with name, town newspaper and mail boxes, improve the culture keeping books and building monuments and culture buildings (in Old Madrid, the Madrid Tower the Colombus Arch, the Gabriel de Castilla monument, the Salamanca Square, the National Archiev... South American Epoch September along, happened the Great Migration. Madrid was moved to Argentina (see more about Great Migration here). Madrid fusionated with Montevideo, so becames South Madrid. Montevideo becamed North Madrid. Both towns were like an one only town, but for the server, they really were two towns. The South Madrid Mayor was DONREPANOCHA and North Madrid`s was OwlCharles. The town The South Madrid`s urbanistic planification was strict. It was planificated as a monumental city, with big avenues, and monuments, clean streets... The 1/10/2014 reset announcement stopped the growing. South Madrid is composed by three main streets: Montevideo Street Colón Street and the Goya Street There are also some squares: Spain Square Main Square Streets -Montevideo Street In honour of North Madrid, the old Montevideo, and second part of Madrid. Montevideo Street has 6 buildings, including the Madrid Tower, and a gate. It's the road that links to North Madrid. -Goya Street In honour of Goya, the great spanish painter. Goya Street has 4 buildings, including the Madrid Tower and 2 faces of another buildings from Montevideo Street, and a public General Storage + a Botanic Garden and a Town Gate. -Cristóbal Colón Street In honour of Cristóbal Colón, Colombus, the great explorer that discovered America. Colón Street has 4 buildings, including the Madrid Tower and Madrid Agro-Storage. Buildings and monuments Madrid Tower The Madrid Tower lies on a place at the intersection of the three Madrid streets, facing to the Public General Storage and with the Towns' Fountain at the place's center. It has 18 floors, the 16. floor contains a Free Fall. More detailed article: Madrid Tower. Madrid Arch Bassed in the Colombus Arch of Old Madrid, this is a big arch in Goya Street. Botanic Garden A complete Botanic Garden in the town. Economy The South Madrid's economy was planificated to be an important agriculture, industry, culture and administrative center, searching the autosufficence, but the 1/10/2014 reset frooze the growing in production and manufacturing. The main activities were the finances, the culture and the administration, while the North Madrid was the agriculture center. In South Madrid was also important one industry, the book publishing. Culture Some people in the epoch said that Madrid was "the capital of the culture" in the server, because the Madrid books collections, the chargue of Culture Minister of EU that became the mayor, and the importance that reached the culture in the town. Some of the cultural organizations were the Botanic Garden, help to museums, the National Library... In architecture, there was a typical building style in South Madrid, the urban buildings with a stone bricks structure and walls made with diferent wood, stone, processed sand, etc. There was usually two floors, double doors, slab stairs to reach the second floor and the many windows were importants. 1/10/2014 Reset In the 1/10/2014 Reset proposition, South Madrid is allied with Warsaw and votes against reset. Category:Town Category:Disappeared Towns Category:First Era